Vidas completadas
by C. Doyle
Summary: Misma historia pero con un nuevo personaje femenino que más adelante se descubrirá que está relacionada con los Potter y, a su vez, con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Misterio, amor, pasión, lujuria y mucho más. Clasificado T por próximos capítulos.
1. Capítulo 1 Encuentro inesperado

Esta historia empieza a principios de agosto del año 1993 justo antes de que Harry empiece su tercer curso. La historia es la misma excepto un personaje que le he añadido que cambiará la vida de la gran mayoría de los personajes.

No sean muy duros conmigo ya que es la primera historia que escribo y publico.

* * *

**ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Mary Ann Bray, una chica de 14 años, consideraba que era extraña. No por su aspecto físico ya que era de constitución normal acercándose a delgada, pelo pelirrojo oscuro largo y ondulado, y unos grandes y preciosos ojos verde esmeralda. Se consideraba extraña debido a factores insólitos que pasaban a su alrededor en momentos en que se sentía desdichada, nerviosa, cuando tenía miedo... siempre que sentía un sentimiento muy potente algo raro sucedía cerca de ella. En estos extraños momentos parecía que sus padres se pusiesen muy nerviosos pero cuando ella les preguntaba el porqué ellos fingían que no sabían de lo que estaba hablando o decían que ellos no habían notado nada raro. Todo esto le sucedía des de que era pequeña y, por suerte para ella, con los años había aprendido a controlar estos episodios y hasta había conseguido hacerlo a voluntad propia, aunque alguna que otro vez no conseguía controlarlo del todo.

En estos instantes hacía una semana que Mary se encontraba de campamentos de verano ya que sus padres trabajaban durante el mes de Agosto y no querían que estuviese sola en casa. Mary decidió ir a dar una vuelta entre los árboles que había alrededor del campamento para poder estar sola y que nadie la viera. Una vez estuvo segura que nadie la podía ver decidió intentar mover las piedras que encontraba por el camino para comprobar hasta que peso conseguía mover usando la mente. Cuando ya llevaba aproximadamente media hora allí Mary observó que había dos hombres mirándola que se estaban acercando a ella. Se asustó al pensar que habrían visto como bailaban la piedras a su alrededor así que decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de ellos y volver al campamento pero al girarse para salir corriendo de allí se topó con uno de ellos. No sabía cómo había pasado pero de repente el más viejo de los dos se encontraba justo delante de ella impidiendo que avanzara en su camino. Era un anciano con el pelo plateado y una barba muy larga, una larga nariz torcida y unos ojos azul brillante que la miraban con curiosidad y a la vez con tristeza desde detrás de unas gafas de media luna. Mary se giró para ir por otro camino pero justo detrás de ella se encontraba el otro hombre. Éste era mucho más joven que el primero, de unos treinta y pocos años, de piel cetrina, cabello negro y grasiento que le llegaba a los hombros, una nariz aguileña y, finalmente, unos ojos negros que la miraban con añoranza y, a su vez, confusos.

Mary empezó a mover los ojos a su alrededor intentando buscar un hueco para huir de esos dos extraños, pero no encontraba ninguno. Pensó que quizás lo mejor sería intentar tirar a uno de ellos al suelo para pasar encima de él y así correr, pero ambos eran demasiado grandes para ella. De repente, se le ocurrió que podría intentar mover una piedra del suelo y darle a uno de ellos en la cabeza para así distraerlo o con suerte conseguir que se desmayara. Así que empezó a concentrarse en una piedra que estaba justo detrás del más viejo pero cuando la piedra apenas se había movido un par de centímetros del suelo él le dijo:

- Señorita Bray, no hemos venido a hacerle daño y nosotros esperamos el mismo trato de su parte así que ¿podría devolver la piedra al suelo que es donde debe estar, por favor?

Mary no comprendía cómo lo había sabido pero intuyó, debido a que ninguno de los dos se había sorprendido de que pudiese mover objetos, que ellos dos sabían quién era y lo que le estaba pasando, así que decidió dejar la piedra en el suelo y escuchar lo que tenían que decirle ya que le habían dicho que no le harían daño aunque no podía estar segura de ello.

Cuando el viejo percibió que Mary no les haría nada y que les escucharía empezó a hablar.

- Señorita Bray yo soy Albus Dumbledore y él es Severus Snape.

Mary se quedó en silencio esperando a que él continuara hablando.

Dumbledore, al ver que Mary no diría nada decidió continuar.

- Hemos venido a buscarla debido a que tenemos malas noticias que tienen que ver con sus padres.

Dumbledore esperó a que ella dijese o hiciese algo pero al ver que seguía mirándolo igual continuó.

- Quizás sería mejor que se sentase.

- Estoy bien como estoy – dijo Mary, cortante.

- Muy bien, se lo diré sin rodeos. Sus padres han muerto esta madrugada.

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados mirándola pero ella ni se movió ni cambió su expresión. No podía creerse lo que estos desconocidos le estaban diciendo, era imposible que sus padres estuvieran muertos a demás, si fuera cierto habrían llamado a los jefes del campamento para que se lo dijeran en vez de enviar a unos extraños para informarla. Así que Mary dijo:

- Bueno señores, gracias por la información. Ahora me gustaría volver a mi tienda para reflexionar en lo que me han dicho.

Mary empezó a caminar pero el hombre joven, Snape, la cogió del brazo para que se detuviera. Mary hizo un gesto brusco para que él la dejara pero no consiguió que la soltara. Esta vez fue Snape el que empezó a hablar mientras ella seguía forcejeando.

- Señorita Bray se lo estamos diciendo de verdad.

Mary seguía moviéndose con los ojos cerrados sin escuchar a nadie y Snape seguía hablando.

- Señorita Bray – A Snape cada vez le costaba más sujetarla – Mary por favor escúcheme y estese quieta.

Ella seguía igual así que Snape la sujetó de los hombros y puso sus ojos a la altura de los de ella.

- Mary, de verdad, no la estamos engañado, de la misma forma que sabemos que hace años que usted puede hacer cosas extrañas solo con pensarlo.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras Mary se detuvo, miró esos ojos negros y pudo ver que no le estaban mintiendo. Entonces cayó de rodillas al suelo con Snape sujetándola de los hombros a su lado y empezó a llorar. Sin siquiera pensarlo ella pasó los brazos por debajo de los de Snape, abrazándolo, puso la cara en el pecho de él y siguió llorando. Snape respondió a su abrazo apretándola fuerte contra su pecho y dejando que le empapara la camisa.

Dumbledore sacó una varita de su bolsillo y con un simple movimiento de muñeca hizo que Mary se durmiese en los brazos de Snape.

* * *

Dejen reviews por favor que quiero saber su opinión. Gracias ;)


	2. Capítulo 2 El funeral

**EL FUNERAL**

Mary abrió los ojos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba muy confundía. Miró a su alrededor para ver si reconocía algo y, al girar la cabeza hacia su espalda se encontró con el hombre de pelo negro que estaba durmiendo en un sillón al lado de su cama. Fue entonces cuando la realidad se le echó encima. Sus padres estaban muertos. Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en sus ojos y empezó a emitir pequeños sollozos que despertaron al hombre que dormía. Él, al verla llorar se levantó en seguida del sillón, se recostó en la cama, la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella dejó salir todas las lágrimas hasta que se le secaron los ojos. Una vez se calmó, él la apartó de su pecho y puso la mano en su mentón para levantarle suavemente la cara y dejar que sus miradas se encontrasen. Verde y negro. Él la observó unos instantes con ojos tiernos y le dijo:

- ¿Se encuentra mejor señorita Bray? ¿Desea un vaso de agua, algo para comer o alguna cosa en especial?

Mary estaba un poco desconcertada, no recordaba el nombre del hombre. Tampoco entendía por qué era tan amable con ella ni por qué la estaba cuidando. Entonces pensó en lo que él le estaba preguntado y decidió hablar.

- La verdad es que sí que hay algo que querría – lo dijo en voz muy baja con cierta timidez y nerviosismo mirando sus manos.

- Pida lo que quiera – contestó él con voz suave y amable para que ella se tranquilizase y viese que podía confiar en él.

- Me gustaría – calló unos segundos y entonces alzó la mirada para toparse directamente con sus ojos negros – me gustaría obtener respuestas.

Él se puso un poco tenso ya que Dumbledore le había dicho que esa muchacha no podía saber toda su historia y decidió que intentaría responderle el máximo de preguntas que pudiese. Así que le pidió a Mary que empezase a preguntar pero remarcándole que él no tendría todas las respuestas que ella quisiese.

- Sé que ya me lo ha dicho pero, ¿podría recordarme su nombre?

- Soy Severus Snape – ella asintió.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En la enfermería de la escuela Hogwarts.

En ese instante entró Dumbledore observando la escena. Al llegar dijo:

- Veo que al fin se ha despertado señorita Bray. El profesor Snape la ha estado velando durante estos tres días.

- ¿Tres días? ¿Llevo dormida tres días?

- Efectivamente.

- Tengo que irme de aquí, volver a mi casa y preparar el funeral de mis padres.

- No se preocupe por eso, nosotros ya lo hemos dispuesto todo. Celebraremos el funeral en un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra aquí al lado si a usted le parece bien, claro – le dijo Dumbledore observándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Mary estaba confusa pero aceptó debido a que no veía otra opción mejor, a demás, aparte de ella no creía que nadie más fuese a ir al funeral debido a que ni sus padres ni ella tenían amigos, únicamente tenían conocidos ya que cada poco tiempo se mudaban. Podría decirse que Mary nunca había vivido más de un curso en un mismo lugar por eso nunca se molestaba en conocer a la gente.

Dumbledore le dijo que el funeral seria esa misma tarde y que tanto Snape como él la acompañarían al cementerio del pueblo. De repente Mary recordó que no sabía el nombre del pueblo y se lo pregunto.

- El pueblo se llama Hosmade – le dijo Dumbledore – si le apetece mientras yo termino unos asuntos usted tendría que comer algo y cambiarse antes de ir hacia Hosmade.

Mary asintió y Dumbledore empezó a irse pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta se giró y dijo:

- Por cierto señorita Bray, será mejor que se guarde las preguntas para esta tarde después del funeral o si lo prefiere para mañana. Así que por ahora descanse y mejórese.

Dicho esto se fue. Mary hizo ademán de levantarse per Snape la detuvo y le dijo que él le iba a buscar la comida. Snape se fue por el mismo camino que se había ido Dumbledore. En menos de un par de minutos ya estaba de vuelta. Traía una bandeja con un pudding, una par de patas de pollo y un trozo de pastel de calabaza. Snape le dejó la bandeja delante para que comenzara a comer. De repente, Mary notó que estaba muy hambrienta así que comenzó a comer en seguida. En diez minutos ya casi había terminado. Mientras ella comía, Snape se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón al lado de su cama y había estado leyendo un libro que parecía muy antiguo debido a que no se podía ni leer el título y, de vez en cuando, la iba observando.

A las cinco de la tarde volvió a aparecer Dumbledore, justo cuando Mary había terminado de prepararse. Fueron les tres andando hasta el cementerio de Hosmade. Fue un entierro corto. Snape había estado todo el tiempo sujetándole la mano a Mary pero ella no había dejado caer ni una sola lágrima más. Una vez terminado el funeral, volvieron al castillo en un completo silencio ya que todos estaban pensativos. Al llegar a la enfermería, Mary levantó la mirada hacia Dumbledore y le dijo:

- Ahora me gustaría obtener respuestas.


	3. Capítulo 3 Verdades ocultas

**Capítulo 3- VERDADES OCULTAS**

- Ahora me gustaría obtener respuestas.

Dumbledore la observó durante unos instantes, asintió y les mostró que se sentasen en unos sillones que hacía unos instantes no estaban.

- Bien Señorita Bray, puede preguntar lo que quiera.

Mary no sabía qué decir. Tenía tantas dudas, había tantas coses que no entendía, tanto la muerte de sus padres como lo que a ella le sucedía. Decidió empezar por la misteriosa muerte de sus padres.

- Desearía saber qué les sucedió a mis padres.

- Sus padres fueron asesinados. – dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero ¿quién? Y ¿por qué? No lo entiendo, ellos nunca han hecho nada malo quién querría hacerles nada…

- Fueron los mortífagos.

- ¿Quién?

- Los mortífagos, seguidores de Voldemort, el mago más oscuro que ha existido.

- ¿Voldemort? ¿Mago? – Mary no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaban contando.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica, Severus decidió intervenir.

- Dumbledore, creo que sería más provechoso empezar desde el principio- dijo Snape.

- Tienes razón - Dumbledore puso una expresión pensativa y empezó a hablar – a ver, desde que eras pequeña te suceden cosas insólitas, ¿verdad que si?

- Si, desde hace bastante tiempo…

- Todo esto es debido a que posees poderes mágicos. – al ver que Mary no decía nada continuó – eres una bruja.

Mary se quedó pensativa. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Ella era una bruja. Tenía poderes. Por esa razón podía hacer tantas cosas con la mente. Pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con la muerte de sus padres?

Dumbledore vió la aceptación y a su vez la duda pasar por los ojos de Mary.

- Supongo que se estará preguntando que tiene que ver todo esto con sus padres ya que ellos no eran magos.

- La verdad es que si.

- Sus padres sabían de la existencia del mundo mágico y, a su vez, tenían muy claro que usted pertenecía a este mundo.

- Pero, entonces, ¿por qué nunca me dijeron lo que sabían? – Mary se sentía traicionada.

- Porqué ellos querían protegerla.

- ¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?

- De los mortífagos. – Dumbledore se esperó unos segundos observando la reacción de Mary y continuó – son los seguidores incondicionales de Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

- Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿qué tienen todos ellos que ver conmigo y mi familia?

- Señorita Bray, como usted ya sabrá los señores Bray no eran sus padres biológicos.

- Si, lo sé desde hace unos pocos años.

- La información que tenemos es que usted es hija de magos y que ellos la dieron a una familia de muggles, es decir gente no mágica, para que la escondieran en el mundo no mágico y que Voldemort y su ejército no la encontraran.

- Pero ¿qué querían de mí?

- Aun no lo sabemos, lo único que podemos decirle es que podría ser por el inmenso poder que posee.

- Es decir, desde que nací poseo un gran poder. Voldemort lo notó y decidió que me quería, no sabemos si muerta o viva. Mis padres mágicos, que no sabemos quiénes son, para salvarme de él me dieron a mis padres no mágicos que me han estado escondiendo hasta ahora. Pero, después de tantos años, ¿por qué siguen buscándome? ¿no tenéis unas autoridades o algo que puedan encarcelar a todas estas personas?

- Ya hace tiempo que Voldemort desapareció y que encarcelaron a un gran número de mortífagos.

- Pues entonces ¿por qué han matado ahora a mis padres?

- Antes de desaparecer, algunos mortífagos, muy pocos, sabían que Voldemort te estaba buscando. Suponemos que de entre los mortífagos que no fueron a la prisión, algunos lo sabían y quisieron seguir con la misión.

- Pero Voldemort está muerto, así que todo ha terminado ¿o no?

- Voldemort no está muerto, solo demasiado débil para volver. De modo que no ha terminado, aun sigues en peligro.

Mary se quedo un rato pensativa, ya no le quedaba familia o, como mínimo, que ella supiese. De modo que no tenía nada que perder a parte de su propia vida. Ella sólo conocía el mundo de los muggles así que pensó que sería mejor entrar de una vez en su mundo, el de los magos.

- Habéis dicho que esto es una escuela. – los dos afirmaron con un gesto de cabeza – pues entonces me gustaría entrar si es posible. Quiero aprender magia.

Dumbledore y Snape se miraron durante unos instantes y fue Snape el que rompió el silencio.

- Si, esto es una escuela y se te admitió hace ya tiempo. En un principio este año te tocaría empezar quinto pero no estás mágicamente preparada para eso.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿empezar el curso en primero?

- No – esta vez fue Dumbledore el que habló – sería muy cruel por nuestra parte que tuvieras que ir a clase con niños de once y doce años. De modo que hemos pensado que lo mejor sería que durante este año te mudaras a casa de una familia de magos y allí empezaras a formarte. Cada mes vendrías a la escuela para hacer exámenes y de este modo ir viendo tu progreso hasta que estés preparada para instalarte en la escuela e impartir clase con alumnos de tu edad.

- Muy bien, me voy a esforzar al máximo. ¿qué familia es? Y ¿Cuándo me voy a mudar con ellos?

- Vas a ir con la familia Weasley. Arthur y Molly Weasley son los padres de seis niños y una niña. Actualmente los dos mayores ya no están en la escuela pero todo el resto de los hijos sí. De modo que van a tener tiempo de enseñarte muchas cosas. A su vez, los dos hijos mayores pasaran algunas temporadas en la casa y también te enseñaran.

- Y ¿Cuándo voy a poder ir con ellos? – la voz de Mary sonaba impaciente.

- En cuanto los chicos estén en el tren, es decir, el 1 de septiembre.

- ¡Pero aun queda una semana entera!

- Durante esta semana vas a ir a Londres con el profesor Snape, concretamente al Callejón Diagon. – miró a Mary quien no sabía de qué demonios le estaban hablando y continuó – es una calle que se encuentra detrás de un pub situado en la calle Charing Cross Road. En esta, puedes encontrar todo tipo de tiendas y establecimientos especiales para magos y brujas.

- Vamos a ir mañana mismo – dijo Snape – de modo que será mejor que cenemos y vayamos a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto Mary estuvo lista Snape pasó a buscarla. Fueron andando silenciosamente hasta Hosmade donde Snape extendió un brazo hacia Mary y le digo que lo cogiera. Ella, tímidamente, alargo su brazo hasta el de él y colocó con cuidado su mano en el brazo. Acto seguido desaparecieron de Hosmade y aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon.


End file.
